HateLove it's a fine line
by shinona
Summary: Everyone thinks Rose hates Bella but thats not the case...and she gets to prove it one weekend. Strong X so dont read if you dont like that...Rated MA, One Shot.


I do not own any of the Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer's.

Strong sexual pairing if your not keen on that stuff i suggest you dont read!! Rosalie and Bella Pairing....what would happen if Rose didnt actually hate Bella, story set while Bella is still human. One Shot.

RPOV

I wish sometimes that Edward wouldn't bring her here all the time, I know the rest of my family think I hate her because of the way I treat her but it's for the best, if I were to do what I wanted I'm not sure how she would react so it's best she's scared of me so she stays away.

"Hi Rosalie" Bella said nervously as her and Alice walked into the house from a shopping trip, I smirk slightly knowing she hates to shop but nobody can stop Alice when she's decided to do something especially when she can 'see' the answer. "Hi" was all I said in reply it came out a bit harsher than I ment but oh well. It was a good thing the boys were on a hunting trip and Esme and Carlisle were on a extended vacation in France as my thoughts at the moment were not the purest, thinking how hot Bella looked in her tight jeans and tank top and how much I wanted to kiss her lips……Shit I had to keep my thoughts under control just lucky no one else could hear them at the moment.

Bella had moved into the kitchen so she can eat the fast food she bought for dinner, one of the perks of being human I guess not that I can remember what food tasted like and from the smell I don't really think I would want to remember. I turned my attention back to Alice to find her grinning at me, "what you thinking about?" knowing full well what my mind was on, I just rolled my eyes. She knew my feelings toward Bella she was the only one except maybe Jasper. Alice was the closest thing I have to a sister and we tell each other everything even if it seems like we don't always get along, so I had told her about Bella she knew she couldn't tell anyone else or even think about it while Edward was around. But it didn't stop her from saying things about the situation that only I would get. Still grinning at me she nudged me "After Bella has something to eat I have to go out and get some food so she can eat for the rest of the weekend and not starve to death, I'll be gone for a few hours as I need to go to the city as its to late for local shop to be open" knowing what she was implying I just shrugged "okay" I left not caring to continue the conversation and headed to the kitchen.

Bella looked up as we entered she was washing her plate. Alice told her the plan she looked nervous to be left alone with me, I hated to make her feel like that but it's the best way, she's happy with Edward, im happy with Emmet everybody's happy……that sounded lame even to me! Alice left and we were both just standing in the kitchen, I thought id break the ice now one was here so know one would find out if I was nice to her, "do you want to watch a movie I think Alice bought some new ones yesterday" poor girl looked shocked that I was being nice.

"s-s sure" It so cute when she gets nervous. "I'll grab some popcorn and you can choose the movie" I watched as she walked to the TV to pick something, my eyes shifted down to her ass as she walked such as hot ass I just wanted to grab it and push her against the wall and do everything Edward wouldn't, he's to much of a gentleman I know that Bella has never been with anyone from what I know about her she never dated anyone really before my brother.

I brought the popcorn over to the couch, sat down and handed it to her "Thanks" "So what did you pick?" Once the movie was on I tried to focus on it and not how close I was sitting to Bella. I could smell her sent wash over me it smelt floral somehow its such a wonderful smell I couldn't get enough of it. I think the movie was some romance one I wasn't really paying any attention, I could hear her heart beat increase when something dramatic happened in the movie. It made me smile as she would gasp in all the right places and looked shocked when appropriate. I had to really focus on the rest of the movie so I didn't do something I really wanted to as I was getting close to not caring what the others would think. Stupid Alice leaving me alone with her, something I try to avoid at all costs. When the movie was finished Bella sitting to close for her own good turned to me "What did you think? I loved it the………."

I was too focused on her moving lips…..I couldn't help it I leaned in before she could do anything and kissed her I just had to taste her just once, she tasted so much better than I could imagine. To my surprise Bella kissed me back I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip wanting access to my mouth I gave it willingly.

Things got heated very fast I pushed her back onto the couch and broke away from the kiss to look at her. Bella's face was flushed and breathing heavily "wow, I thought you hated me" I just smiled sheepishly "I could never hate you I care about you to much, I want you every time I look at you" "I want you to" she whispered back, she never looked as sexy as she did when she said that.

I could smell her arousal strongly so I lent back down and kissed her, Bella's hands traveled my back up to my hair I moaned softly into her mouth as she did that. I moved my lips from her mouth to her jaw and neck, moaning she tilted her head to the side giving me better access she tasted so bloody good (no pun intended). Sucking on her pulse point I could hear the blood rushing to that point, sure I wouldn't mind tasting her blood i'm not immune after all and i'm sure it would taste amazing but I wanted something else right now. I slid my hands up her top and played with her nipple through her bra, getting the response I wanted as it hardened up under my thumb. I decided to take it to the next level "can I take your top off?" She surprised me by taking her hands away from where they were now on my ass an taking her top off for me. Smirking she just said "thought id save you having to do it" God I just couldn't hold off anymore I kissed her with all the emotion I could muster before undoing her jeans and putting my hands down her pants, she's so wet I thought, Bella's hips bucked at the touch. I slipped my hand into her panties to her moist center an started to play with her clit. I was so aroused by Bella's reaction's I could hear her ragged breaths and moaning, I wanted to make her come so bad, I pushed a finger into her core it was so warm an inviting I pushed a second into her and started to find a rhythm I kissed and licked her neck moving down to suck on her harden nipple. Wondering briefly when her bra had been removed, Bella's hand worked its way back into my hair the other on my side fingers digging into my skin as I was moving my fingers in and out of her warm pussy building up speed. Bella's hips thrusting up to meet my movement's, I could tell she was getting close as her moans became louder and she was saying my name over and over, then I heard her breath hitch and her hips jerked up in fast movements, walls closing around my fingers as she shook into her orgasm I could feel her cum coating my fingers as I kept my movements going letting her ride it out, when it was over I slowly took my fingers out of her warm core. I was so tempted to taste my fingers but I really wanted it from the source first when Bella surprised me by taking my hand and sucking my fingers clean of her own cum, a sight I never thought id see but very very sexy.

I let Bella rest for a bit to catch her breath back, I was laying my head on her stomach as she played with my hair, when I heard it become even again I looked up at her she was looking straight into my eyes "did the other's know how you felt about me? Edward?" I looked at her for a moment before shaking my head "no, the only one who knew is Alice" I could almost she the clogs in her head turning I was tracing patterns on her chest in the meantime. I smiled as I could guess what her next question would be "Is that why she left us alone tonight?" "I think so" was all I could say as a response it made me wonder if Alice had '_seen' _this and that's why she left, mental note to ask her when she gets back. "I thought you hated me" she repeated the statement from earlier it brought me back to the present instead of in my thoughts "it was for the best as you can see being left alone with you I can't really control my self so I thought if you were scared of me I would never be in a situation to do what I wanted" Bella just nodded her eyes thoughtful "I clearly didn't mind what you wanted to do, it was amazing" Bella's eyes sparkling, her mouth curving up into a smile. I couldn't help but laugh "I would of done this sooner if I had known, maybe we should take this upstairs though" She just looked at me with big eyes "I so don't feel like moving right now" I could see her trying not to grin. I picked her up grabbed her bra just so she wouldn't get embarrassed if someone found it and we were up in my room within seconds.

I lowered Bella in the middle of the king size bed I took a step back to enjoy the view, gazing up an down her body I decided she didn't need her jeans on anymore, I bent down and pulled them off slowly along with her panties she was so sexy, Bella twitched slightly at the slow movement "why am I the only one naked?" that comment pulled me out of the stupor I was in just looking at her body, I've never felt so turned on by anyone not even Emmet. So I got undressed quickly and laid beside her just when I was about to do something she placed her hand on my hip and lent into kiss me, it started softly but soon became passionate as I felt her shift on top of me. Bella's mouth leaving mine to suck on my earlobe, growling softly I grabbed her ass grinding her hips into mine getting a moan out of both of us. I felt her lips move down to my collarbone licking softly along the way they traveled down to my chest, I had my hands tangled in her soft brown hair, she was sucking, nipping and licking each nipple in turn, I bucked my hips into her at the sensations I was feeling just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt her slip between my thighs and start to lick the top of them moving closer to my already very wet pussy. I couldn't control it anymore I arched off the bed when I felt her lips on my center pushing her tongue into my slick folds tasting me, they moved up to suck on my throbbing clit my head pushed back on the pillow I knew it wouldn't be long till I came I could feel myself getting closer and when Bella pushed two of her fingers inside I couldn't hold it anymore, clenching around her fingers I jerked in fast movements moaning her name loudly my eyes squeezed shut with colors flashing underneath them till I felt my orgasm subside. Barely aware of her moving up to put her head on my shoulder and wrap her arm around me.

Once my brain had decided to function again I looked at Bella "wow" I couldn't think of anything more elegant to say, she just smiled her adorable smile "thanks you were pretty wow yourself" just when I was about to lean down an kiss her again I remembered Alice would be coming home soon….great! I groaned at my thoughts "what's wrong?" I could see the unsure ness in her eyes. I just smiled reassuringly at her "I just remembered Alice will be home soon" "oh" we both got up and I found my clothes in the oddest spots my panties where all the way over in the hallway I must not have shut the door, I was pretty eager to get Bella to bed which turned out to be a very good idea. Once dressed which took a whole of a few seconds I turned to Bella she had her jeans back on and her bra but no top "umm rose I can't find my shirt I think its still downstairs" "I'll grab it for you" I walked down to the couch to find Alice was home holding Bella's shirt smirking at me as she turned "I guess my vision came true, did you two have fun while I was gone?" she tossed me the shirt "actually yes it was very fun" I thanked her with my eyes before turning to get the shirt back to Bella "Alice is back" once Bella had finished dressing we headed downstairs by this time Alice was sitting on the couch trying so hard not to laugh "well I hope the boys had as much fun as you two did" Bella blushed deeply. We all promised that night that it was our secret and the others would never know.

Please review....only the second fic iv wrote. I can only get better at writing if ppl tell me things!!


End file.
